Digital maps are becoming a universal platform for conveying map information representing locations of people, places, objects and events. As more map information is presented on a digital map, it becomes necessary to ensure the map information is presented to a user in a meaningful way. Further, digital maps are becoming more interactive to allow a user to manipulate a digital map to view particular map items of interest. In addition, the sheer volume of map information consumes significant computing and communications resources. As a result, enhanced techniques are needed to manage and manipulate a digital map to efficiently convey map information.